A rotor assembly of a gas turbine engine may require balancing, for example, by addition of balancing weights in selected locations of the rotor assembly. Balancing weights are conventionally provided through dedicated attachments points on the rotor. These configurations however, may introduce stress concentrations on the rotor assembly.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide for improved balancing or gas turbine engine rotors.